Weekend Getaway
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: A fluff story based on Angel N Darkness's country 1 prompt.  Hotch and Emily and Jack watch over Dave's cabin for a weekend.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is for Crys and Katie so I can talk to my man… *a promise is a promise*…. So here's my story for country prompt 1. Songs are: Big Green Tractor, 8 Second Ride and Best I've Ever Had. As ever I do not own Criminal Minds or any of these songs. If I did, I wouldn't be going to school. R & R. Love yaz!**_

Emily sighed. This was going to be a long weekend. Even if it was only 3 days, this was going to be a nightmare. Dave was on his annual leave, and for some dumb reason, Aaron had volunteered that he and she would watch the place with Jack for one weekend, since Dave's sister couldn't come out until the next Monday. She shook her head. She looked around her home one last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She grabbed her bag and left the house, locking the door behind her. Aaron was picking her up. They had been seeing each other for a few months now, and Jack was just getting used to it all. She didn't want to ruin that with him. She smiled as she saw Hotch's Suburban pull up to her Brownstone. Jack waved to her from his booster seat in the back. She waved back. Hotch got out and took her bag to put it in the back. Once it was in, he kissed her before closing the back hatch.

"Aaron." She whispered. "Is it too soon for this?"

"No, Jack knows that we're together. He loves you Emily. Like I do."

"Fine, but why on earth did you volunteer for us to watch Dave's place."

"Because a weekend in the country is what we all need."

She smiled. "Okay, then let's going before Dave sends a Marine search party for us."

Hotch laughed. He got back in and Emily followed suit.

"Hi Emly." Jack said excitedly from the back seat.

"Hey buddy." Emily reached back and gave him a high five. "Are you excited for our weekend at Uncle Dave's?"

"Yep. Uncle Dave told Daddy that he had to mow the lawn." Jack laughed.

"Oh really? With a push mower?"

"Nope. Uncle Dave said…" Jack giggled.

"That Daddy gets to drive his _big green tractor_ because there's too much lawn to cut by hand." Hotch laughed.

"Aaron!"

"What?"' Hotch feigned innocence.

"That is so wrong." Emily shook her head. The tractor joke had been an inside joke because of Penelope and now it was rubbing off on their boss and her lover.

"You love me." Aaron laughed. They were about 30 minutes from Little Creek. Dave had called twice wondering what was taking so long. "You'd think he was thinking that we'd stop for an afternoon delight."

"Aaron!"

"I'm in a good mood Em. I get you, and Jack alone for the weekend without interruptions."

"Daddy… Are we there yet?" Jack asked from the back seat. "I hungry."

"Almost there bud." Hotch smiled into the rearview so Jack could see him.

"Okay." Jack smiled back.

The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence, with only the radio on. Emily was taking in the beauty of the area, when Aaron took her hand in his. She smiled. She liked it when he did that.

"Emily?" Jack asked. "Is your hand sore?"

"No, why?"

"Because Daddy only does that if you have an owie."

"I do it for Emily because it relaxes her, son."

"Ooo! Like a massage?"

Hotch laughed. "Yep. Just like a massage."

They were finally at Little Creek. Dave was pacing impatiently at the gate. Hotch pulled up to him, grinning.

"What the hell took you so long Aaron?" Dave asked, face twisted.

"We enjoyed our drive down." Aaron smiled. "It isn't an _8 second ride_ to get here."

"8 seconds is for riding a bull numbskull… I'M LATE!" Dave was fuming.

"If you were a woman, I'd be worried, but since your not, just breathe and go. See you in two weeks." Emily said from her side.

Dave shook his head. "Not funny Em."

"I'm laughing." Aaron smirked.

"You would because that woman has your wrapped around her little finger." Dave snorted. "Any how, here are the keys. The fridge is stocked, and you have access to everything except my bedroom. Which, if you're planning anything, I would prefer you kept away from any special furniture."

"Dave!" Emily exclaimed, startling Jack who had dozed off.

"Hi Uncle Dave!"

"Hi kiddo." Dave poked his head through Hotch's window. "Excited for the weekend?"

"Yep. Daddy promised me a tractor ride!"

"Great!" Dave waved to Jack. "You kids have fun this weekend, see you in two weeks."

Just then they saw a woman's head pop out of the passenger side window. "Dave, hurry up!"

"Who's got who wrapped around their finger David?" Emily laughed.

"Dave, you've got some explaining to do when you get back." Aaron shouted as Dave ran back to his Tahoe.

Emily and Hotch laughed as Dave's Tahoe spat gravel down the driveway as he tore out. They proceeded down the driveway to Dave's huge house, which was similar to a log cabin in style.

"Uncle Dave lives in a castle!" Jack exclaimed.

Hotch just laughed. "Ok, welcome to Chateau Rossi, where we will enjoy a weekend of relaxation and family fun."

Jack laughed and ran around the closest patch of lawn. The leaves were red and gold and starting to fall. This was going to be one of the most amazing weekends that Hotch, Jack or Emily had ever had, and they had David Rossi to thank for it. Hotch put his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her close and for fifteen minutes they watched Jack play in the leaves. Then Dave's dog, Monty finally made an appearance.

"Monty!" Jack cried out with glee.

The hunting dog ran up to Jack tail wagging like crazy. This was perfect now.

Hotch laughed. "Jack, bring Monty up to the house and we'll unpack, then we'll go find that tractor."

Jack jumped up and ran to the house, Monty hot on his tail. Hotch and Emily grabbed their small amount of luggage and followed at a slightly slower pace. They got in the house, little arrows were pointing "Jack's Room" and "Love Nest." Emily shook her head. Dave would pay for this. Eventually. They set Jack up and then deposited their bags in their room, which was much larger than Emily's master bedroom. This was like living in a palace for a weekend. Hotch smiled, kissed Emily and said. "Let's go tire Jack out so we can have a romantic night to ourselves."

Emily just nodded. Hand in hand they walked out to the large quanset that had a large number of vintage cars and the big green tractor that Dave had mentioned. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't the size of your normal lawn tractor either. Hotch got on, then Emily lifted Jack up to him. Jack sat on his father's lap. Hotch smiled. He patted the fender of the tractor. Emily just looked at him. She then climbed on the machine, and sat on the fender, holding onto the hand hole there was for her. Hotch eased the tractor out of the shed and set about the task of cutting Dave's lawn. He left the one patch uncut, he'd cut it later, but he wanted to leave the leaves there so Jack could play in them. After an hour, the lawn was cut and they headed back towards the house, rakes in hand. Jack held his father's hand the whole way. This was what Hotch had wanted for so many years, but it had been impossible. As much as Dave was somewhat annoying about it, he knew he had Dave to thank for finally getting Emily and him together. Jack tried to help Aaron rake the leaves but eventually gave up and watched his daddy do it. Emily watched in awe. Aaron was sexy raking leaves. Finally the pile was complete. Jack and Monty had been watching Hotch intently. Aaron smiled and bent down to pick Jack up.

"What do you think Jack? A good pile?"

"Ya! It's perfect Daddy!" Jack hugged his father tightly.

Hotch put Jack back down. "Okay, I'll count to three then you and Monty can go play in them."

Jack smiled and waited. Hotch walked slowly towards Emily. "One, One and a half."

"Daddy!"

"Two, Two and a half." Hotch was next to Emily. He sat down put his arm around her, and shouted. "THREE!"

Jack and Monty made a mad dash for the pile of fresh fallen leaves and jumped in. Giggles and screams came. Jack was in heaven. Monty and Jack played in the leaves for hours. Aaron and Emily just sat and watched.

"It's perfect Aaron." Emily sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I've wanted this for so long."

"Mmm. Tell me more." Emily breathed.

"Well, let's see. I've found true love with you Emily. Jack adores you. We're happier now than we were months ago. I love you Emily. I want this to be something permanent." Aaron kissed her forehead.

"Aaron?"

"Jack, come here, time to ask Emily that question."

Jack ran to his father, Monty wagging behind him. He sat on Hotch's lap. He beamed at Emily and his father.

"Emily, Jack and I want to ask you to be a part of our family."

Emily's jaw dropped. A tear formed in the corner of her eye as Jack pulled a small box from the inside of his jacket. Together, Aaron and Jack opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. White and rose gold formed the intricate weaved band, and an emerald cut diamond sat center, on either side were two rubies.

"Marry us Emly?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Of course." Emily cried. Tears flowed gently down her cheeks as Aaron slid the ring on her left hand. It fit perfectly. She kissed Aaron gently on the lips and then kissed Jack on the cheek. "I would love to be a part of your family."

"Yay! Emly?"

"What is it bud?" Emily smiled at Jack.

"Can I call you 'mama'?" Jack looked at her, innocence radiated from his angelic face.

"Of course Jack." She pulled the young one into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Emily." Aaron kissed her. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

"I couldn't be happier Aaron." She smiled. "Let's go inside and make supper. It's getting late."

Jack got up out of her lap and kissed her on the cheek. Emily and Aaron got up next. Jack positioned himself between his parents. Holding hands, they went into the house as the sunset behind them, Monty trotting behind them.

After supper, Jack was exhausted so they went to put him to bed. Monty lay down next to the bed protectively. Jack hugged them. "I have a family again." He said as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Emily and Hotch cleaned the dishes and headed up to their own room. Hotch carried her up the stairs.

"I love you Emily Prentiss." He said softly as he laid her on the bed.

"I love you too Aaron Hotchner. You're the _best I've ever had_." She said as she kissed him.

Aaron went and shut and locked the door. "I'm the only one you'll have."


	2. Epilogue One Year later

_**Author's note: This is the sequel or epilogue to "Weekend Getaway." It takes place one year later. It will not be as long. But please read and review. This is at the request of everyone! Dedicated to my FF family, and my man… you all know who you are, or at least I hope you know who you are!**_

_***Nicole* **_

_**One year later… to the day…**_

Emily looked at her best friends. "Thank you guys so much for being here."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, gumdrop." Penelope smiled.

JJ hugged Emily. "You're marrying the man of your dreams. We couldn't be happier."

Arm in arm, the three women headed up the steps of Dave's cabin to get ready for the sunset ceremony.

The men on the other hand were in the guest cabin to get ready. Jack watched as his father did his tie. Hotch smiled. He was getting married to the woman he had loved for the past 4 years. He turned to face his friends. Dave was smiling. Derek was helping Reid with his tie. This is what family was supposed to be. Dave came and put his arm around him.

"I'm so happy for you Aaron. You and Emily are so blessed." He hugged his friend.

"Thanks Dave. I think I owe you some congratulations too. You and Nia pulled the wool over our eyes."

"Hey you think I was about to tell you about the last Mrs. Rossi before I was certain about it?" Dave laughed.

"No, but that obvious bump of hers tell me that you're making us all uncles again."

Dave laughed. "Damn right."

Jack looked up at his uncle. "I'm going to be an uncle too?"

Dave roughed up Jack's hair a little bit. "Nope. You're going to be the baby's cousin."

"Cool." Jack smiled. "Daddy?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Will you and mom be having more kids?"

Hotch stared at his son. He and Emily hadn't told anyone yet, but that was already in the works. 2 months to be exact. They were waiting until tonight to tell everyone. "Someday."

Jack smiled. "Cool. Because I want a little brother, or a little sister if I don't get a choice."

Dave laughed. "Nope. Your dad doesn't get a choice either when it comes to it, but he'll explain that when the time comes."

Jack nodded and went to see Henry who was playing on the floor at Reid's feet.

"He'll make a good big brother." Dave said. "When were you planning on telling him?"

"Telling him what?" Derek asked as he approached.

"That Emily is pregnant." Dave smiled.

Hotch looked at his friends. Derek was laughing at him.

"You think we didn't notice her glow?" Dave asked, taking a couple steps back.

"Hell, we thought we'd hid the fact." Hotch sighed.

Derek snickered. "Obviously not."

Reid came towards them, carrying Henry. Jack was at his heels. "Time to go, otherwise you'll be late for your own wedding."

Hotch laughed. "Emily will kill me if I'm late."

"Then lets get going." Derek opened the door. They walked out into the setting sun to the gazebo set up by the lake.

**_The house..._**

JJ finished pinning the veil into Emily's soft curls. "You look amazing."

"Yep. Hotch won't know what hit him." Pen smiled.

They looked up as Dave's new wife, Nia, opened the door. "They're at the gazebo. Wow, Emily you look so beautiful."

"Thanks Nia. Thank you for letting us have the ceremony here."

"If it weren't for you and Aaron, Dave and I would've never gotten that chance last year to make this work." Nia hugged Emily gently. "It's because of you that we're together. So thank you. You and Aaron deserve the best."

The group of women hugged and Penelope took Emily's train as Emily walked out the bedroom door behind JJ and Nia. They waited until they heard the music. Nia and Penelope began to walk down the aisle. JJ followed, and then after JJ was halfway up, Emily began her slow walk towards her future.

Aaron watched as his bride made his way to him. Jack looked up at him. "Mom looks beautiful."

"She does, that she does." Aaron said as he went to take his future wife's hand. "You look beautiful, Emily."

"Thank you Aaron." She whispered back.

They walked up to the gazebo where the minister was waiting. He smiled at them.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here this evening to bear witness to Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner joining their lives as one. Does anyone have just cause that these two not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister asked.

The only sound heard was the water and the breeze.

"Do you Emily, take Aaron to be your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? As long as you both shall live?" He looked at Emily.

"I do." She said clearly.

"Aaron, do you take Emily to be your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? As long as you both shall live?"

Aaron smiled. "I do."

"The rings please."

At that moment, Jack and Henry walked up to the minister. Each of them carrying a pillow with a ring on it. The minister made the sign of the cross over each ring. "What God so joins, let no man tear asunder." He took the ring from Jack's pillow and handed it to Emily.

"Repeat after me. Aaron, take this ring, as a token of my love and affection. May it be a sign of my eternal love for you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Emily smiled as she slipped the ring onto Aaron's finger. "Aaron, take this ring, as a token of my love and affection. May it be a sign of my eternal love for you. With this ring, I thee wed." She pushed the ring down all the way.

"Aaron," The minister said as he took the ring from Henry's pillow. "Repeat after me, Emily take this ring, as a token of my love and affection. May it be a sign of my eternal love for you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Aaron put the ringer on Emily finger. It had already been soldered to her engagement ring. "Emily take this ring, as a token of my love and affection. May it be a sign of my eternal love for you. With this ring, I thee wed." The ring slid over her knuckle.

"By the power vested in me by God and the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Aaron pulled Emily close and gently kissed her lips, then as she opened her mouth a little bit he added passion. Cheers erupted from the small gathering of people. They broke off the kiss and smiled. Jack went and hugged Emily.

She bent down and he kissed her cheek. "Thank you for becoming my new mom." He whispered.

She kissed his forehead. "You're very welcome Jack."

Hotch picked him up. And together, the Hotchners faced their family and friends. The minister said "I now present Mr and Mrs Aaron and Emily Hotchner and their son, Jack."

Applause broke out and congratulations were shouted. A small receiving line was formed and everyone chatted and laughed. They then proceeded to the cabin for the dinner that Mama Rossi had prepared.

After Dave, Derek, Spencer had given their speeches, Jack went to the microphone that Derek lowered for him. "I just wanted to say thank you to my new mom. You made daddy smile again. I love you both… Can I have a baby brother or sister?" He looked at them.

They laughed. They got up and hugged their son. They took the mic from him. "Well, Jack." Emily started. "You'll have your wish."

Jack looked at them.

Aaron smiled as Emily continued. "Aaron and I are going to be having a baby, in about 8 months give or take."

The room erupted in cheers once more. The night continued with music, laughter stories and more speeches. The night wound and Aaron snuck Emily away onto the balcony. "You've made me the happiest man alive today." He kissed her.

"You've made me the happiest woman alive." She kissed him back.

He put his hand on her belly. "I can't wait to meet our son."

"Or daughter." She reminded him.

"I think I'd actually like a daughter. Though if she's anything like her mother, she's under 24/7 protection."

Emily laughed. "Aaron, let's wait and find out."

_**8 1/2 months later…**_

Jack sat outside in the waiting room with his aunt and uncles. JJ and Emily had both gone into labor. JJ was 2 weeks early and Emily was 2 weeks late. Aaron and Spencer with their wives respectively. Derek sat with his daughter in his arms. Unlike Aaron and Emily, they had managed to keep their pregnancy secret up until 6 months. Penelope was playing with Henry. Dave was pacing the floor his daughter in his arms, while Nia rocked their son to sleep. They had had twins, Brea and Brendon two months after Aaron and Emily's wedding. The doors swung open and there stood Reid. In his arms a small pink bundle. Aaron was right behind him. He too had a small pink bundle in his arms. The BAU family stood up and rushed to them.

Reid smiled as he looked at the tiny bundle in his arms, then smiled at his family. "Everyone, I'd like to present Jerica Hope Reid." Henry toddled from his aunt's grasp to the only man he knew as his father.

Reid knelt down so that Henry could see. He smiled at his baby sister and kissed her cheek. "Pretty Jerica."

Jack looked to his father. Aaron nodded. Jack approached. Aaron laid his daughter carefully in his son's arms. "Her name is Grace Eliza Hotchner."

Jack smiled. He gently rocked his sister. "She's so pretty."

"That she is son."

"Can we go see mom?"

Aaron nodded. "Sure thing." Hotch took Grace back into his arms, and led Jack to see Emily.

Reid took Henry and Jerica to go see JJ.

The rest of the team went and sat back down.

Dave smiled. "It's been a wild ride."

"Yeah, and now the girls' outnumber the boys." Pen laughed. "For once."

"For now." Derek kissed her as he handed her their daughter. "But Mama, remember we still got lots of time to make little boys."

"Not if we can help it." Pen smiled at her daughter, Amber.

The others just laughed.

They were a family. Nothing was tearing them apart and with each new member, they became stronger.


End file.
